A Loathsome Holiday, Indeed
by AkibasOmega
Summary: Drabble #6 for The House Competition-Severus hated Halloween. Hated the rowdiness that came with it. Hated the antics that every foolish Gryffindor seemed to partake in. He shouldn't have hesitated, but he did, when Albus and Minerva approached.


_House: Slytherin  
__Year: 5th  
__Class: Potions  
__Prompt: [Speech] "I don't want any tricks or treats this year."  
__Category: Drabble  
__Word Count: 979  
__Title: _A Loathsome Holiday, Indeed.

* * *

_A/N: OC Severus; sort of. Because we never really know his true character. But I tried. _

_Severus hated Halloween. Hated the rowdiness that came with it. Hated the antics that every foolish Gryffindor seemed to partake in. He shouldn't have hesitated, but he did, when Albus and Minerva approached._

* * *

It was a lively festive Samhain in the Great Hall, not that anyone called it that anymore, other than a few. Severus couldn't help but sneer at the ruckus the students were creating. He just wanted to be in his dungeon, brewing potions and communing with those lost.

But here he sat, in the Great Hall, with a bunch of hyper children. It was definitely _not_ what he would consider fun. Oh, how he loathed the word _fun_. It had been the bane of his existence as a teenager, and it was even more now that he had to deal with _children_ on a daily basis.

_Insolent little cretins_, he thought, _even eating they cannot be silent._

Bemoaning his situation, if only to himself, because heaven forbid anyone witness him expressing _emotions_, the dour Potions Master cut into his dinner with sharp jabbing motions. He could tell the other faculty were watching him all but butcher his dinner, so he continued to ignore them.

He ate his food in moody silence. Ignoring the few attempts his colleagues made at conversation, he surveyed the room. His Slytherins were doing well, behaving and not making a spectacle of themselves. Unlike the Gryffindors, who seemed intent to act like a wild pack of dunderheads at all times, that he wishes he could take points from his position.

When he glanced over the Potter brat, he nearly did a double take. The boy was _not_ participating with the rest of his houses antics. In fact he appeared rather sullen about something. Perhaps it was due to his best friends being a couple, Severus had scoffed when he'd heard that. Just what they needed, Know-It-All Weasley's. If that were to happen, he'd quit.

And no one would be able to stop him. He'd overheard McGonogall saying something similar in regards to Potter's future children. It had made him smirk briefly, before turning to sneer at some second year that was walking by. He had taken a bit of smug amusement at the child's flinch and then hurried scurrying.

He idiotically glanced down the head table as he stood, fully intending to go work on a potion, when he caught Albus's and then Minerva's eye. Grimacing, Severus _knew_ they were going to try and get him to agree to something he would want _no_ part in. So he turned to leave via the hall to his left, though he only managed five steps before he heard his name called.

"Severus! A moment if you please." Albus called to him, before he could escape the hall.

"What is you want now, Albus? Minerva?" Snape sneered at them, he _knew _they were up to something.

Minerva seemed to be confused, "Why Severus, I've no idea what you mean."

But Albus's twinkle didn't fool him, nor did the conspiratorial smiles they were wearing. He suddenly had a foreboding shiver race up his spin, and just knew he would regret whatever it was they were going to _force_ him to do. Because it would be force. And he despised when he gave into them.

"Do _not_ toy with me. Whatever it is, I want _no_ part in it." He snapped, though shifted his stance slightly. Should he have to make a hasty retreat to go do an inventory check. Snape's do _not_ run away.

"We'd like you to help the first years acclimate easier, by taking them around Trick or Treating. Just through the Castle of course. No need to look so sour my boy." Albus Dumbledore smiled at him genially. Though Severus could clearly see the man's amusement at their favor.

Severus bristled and puffed himself up indignantly and sneered for all he was worth, "I think _not_."

"It's been decided by unanimous vote by the faculty." Minerva piped in, her face every bit as stern as usual, but like Albus, her mirth showed in her eyes.

All it did was make Severus bristle furthur. He was unsure of whether they had _actually_ gone to the faculty and they were in an agreement, or if they'd just said that. But there was no way he could risk them actually asking the rest of the faculty for a vote. He knew they'd do it. Albus especially liked to torment him.

"It's just a bit of trick or treating, Severus. Surely it isn't that bad. Just for a few hours." Albus was still smiling, but this time his tone was reflecting his amusement.

But damn them if he'd be the Proctor of this insignificant muggle holiday. "I do _not_ celebrate muggle holidays, especially _Halloween_. As you should be aware."

He knew it was a low blow to remind _them_ of what had happened over a decade past, but he would try any means to not participate in their antics. It was always the two of them.

"It's just a few hours Severus. Surely that won't be too much for you. Or were you hoping to trick or treat yourself tonight?" Minerva goaded him.

Severus just sneered at them, his eyes trained on them with a dark glare. Oh how he wished they would leave him _alone_! There was absolutely no way that he would allow the Headmaster and the Gryffindor to _force_ him into babysitting a bunch of eleven and twelve year old children! It was bad enough he had to let them into his Potions Lab. There was absolutely no way he was going to allow them to push him into a corner.

"I do _not_ want any tricks or treats this year." He all but hissed, "Thank you very much!"

Before turning and swiftly making his way from the quietness of the Great Hall. His robes billowing out behind him, in his usual fashion. He staunchly ignored the gaping students and the remainder of the faculty who were failing to suppress their mirth. Oh how he _loathed_ this holiday.


End file.
